Bring Sasuke Back Ino Style
by Inochibichan
Summary: What happens when Ino tries to bring Sasuke back to Konoha..........Chapter 4 up
1. Chapter 1

Hello My name is Carla and this is my first time righting a story so bare with me i want you to know a few things about me I LOVE LOVE LOVE Ino Yamanaka she is my favorite character off of Naruto so i'm ganna be righting about her alot and stuff. I wanna tell you abit about this story Well not really it will ruin it so here is what i'm going to tell you!!

Every long line like this__________________________________________________ that you see that means it's a different persons p.o.v and Ino and Sasuke are the mains ones so it's there P.O.V so yeah ummm enjoy this is not all of it just a little bit please read and review my first story!!!!!And i know it's not very long but i will try to make the others longer!!!!

Chaper 1

-I was training in the woods when an anbu interrupted me-  
"What do you want can't you see i'm busy here"  
"Yes miss Ino but lady hokage needs you right this minute"  
"This better be good or i swear"  
-I poof away in a smoke ball and appear in front of the hokages door. I knock and i here a faint "Enter" come from tsunade. I go in and i see Sakura on her right and Shizune on her left-  
"This better be good lady hokage because you interrupted my training"  
"Well Ino you know we have tried many times to bring back Sasuke and we have used everyone except YOU so we will try this one last time and try your best and if you succeed you can choose any reward you want now here are the requirements for it and now go pack your things and you leave tonight got that"  
-I nod and i looked at Sakura and she was pissed that i was the last resort to bring Sasuke back and that the fact that she couldn't get him to stay in the first place but i just srugged it off and turned around but i couldn't leave with out saying anything-  
"Bye billbaord brow hope you miss me while im gone getting S.A.S.U.K.E hehe"  
-And with that i was out the door and at my house packing i packed everything i needed cause tsunade gave me as long as i needed to complete this mission but once i was done it was 7:00 and i was gone dumping from tree to tree to the sound village-

________________________________________________________________________

-As I came out of a large building which was orochimarus main building in the sound village I walked down the path to the gates as other sound village ninjas kneed down towards menas I walked down the path little did they know I had just killed and absorbed most of orochimaru,I grinned as I walked out of the village the jumped up to the highest tree that was out side of the village I then began to do a number of handsigns quickly as I raised my hands up and spoke- "Lighting Style:Double Lighting Beast Kirin" -as I had my hands up in the air to spheres of lighting shot up from my hand as the became large and to the shape of a beast then both let out a roar as they then strikes down to the village all that was heard was screaming as they hit the village destroying buildings,killing people,and setting fire to the buildings and people as the ground under then cracked and ripped apart then strong fortress like walls that suurounded the village was now half destroyed as I grinned I left the heading east towards the hidden grass village and said in a low voice- "useless sound village"

________________________________________________________________________

-I wasn't far from the sound village when i heard screaming and crashing and lighting and alot of different things going on all at once so i picked up my pace. When i got there the sound village was destroyed. there was nothing left-  
"Holy shit this place is gone. I wonder if this was orochimaru's doing"  
-I shivered at the name and i got a tiny bit scared cause i might be next but that didn't stop me from finding Sasuke but before i stept over the crumbled wall i felt a chakra sence a few feet behind me and i turned around just in time to see the famous Uchiha Sasuke in a tree watching this scene-  
-In a very light voice i said-  
"Sasuke-Kun did this."  
-And with that i fainted and was falling face forward to the ground-

-before I had left towards the east heading to the hidden grass village I noticed somone get to the now destroyed village as you tuntned around I saw you face it was an old friend of my Yamanka Ino as I saw you fall down from the probable shock of seeing me I grinned as I left you lying there not evening caring my heart had become more colder than it was before my only goal was to find my brother and kill him after an hour or so I had reached the nations border as I passed it and headed to the village know as Newkai-

___________________________________________________________________

-I had opened my eyes when i realized you had left and i got up and healed the little bruise on my cheek from falling-  
"Damn i thought that would work man he is a little different but still the same Sasuke i remember. i can still feel a faint of his chakra pressure i must hurry to catch him"  
-I dashed off into the tree's-  
"okay he is about a hour ahead of me. i have to pick up my pace."  
-After 10 minutes of running i stop and think "hey he's going after Itachi so if i find Itachi I'll find Sasuke sooner or later"so i dashed off towards the Akatsuki organizations hideout and luckily i new where it was from past fights with Hidan and Kakuzu and thats where i went-

_______________________________________________________________________

-after awhile I reach the small village of Newkai and went into a tavern were I got a room as I when into my room I lowered my kimono shirt down around my waist as I felt I my cursemark burning I placed my left arm on my curse mark I new it was going to burn for awhile so I decide to stay there for the night an then take off in the morning as I thought "were can there hideout be I went to where it was but the had already moved out of there"-

-I had been running all day and all night and i had stopped on a tree to rest for a little bit but once i closed my eyes the sun started coming up-  
"Are you fucking kidding me. It's morning already damn this is not good for my health or skin"  
-But then i felt a whole bunch of chakra pressure even though ninja's hide it i can still find them cause chakra sence has become one of my specialties. i looked to where it was coming from and there it was the Akatsuki's Hideout-  
"Okay compared to the amount of chakra there is about....Um 6 of them and now i hide my chakra better and now i wait for Sasuke. Oh i hope you get here soon"

________________________________________________________________________

I hope you liked chapter 1!!!!!Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 and yes i did say that it was going to be longer but i changed my mind but i hope you like it so far for my first story hehehe

Chapter 2

-After morning broke I left towards the south hearing rumors of a group of people in that direction think:"maybe it's the new hide out for the akastuki so ill kill my brother and avenge my clan and family" as I got closer I stopped senseing strong chakra I manged to sense 6 but none of them was that of my brothers I then created a shadow clone and sent towards the hideout as it passed in the tree ino was on and got closer to the hideout-

__________________________________________________________________________________________

-I felt his chakra presence and got to my knees in an instant but then i noticed that there was his chakra coming from two directions and i figured the one that was going closer to the Akatsuki was a clone and the real Sasuke was in the other direction-  
"I'm going after the clone"  
-I start to run and i catch up to him some how but i stay behind him and hind my chakra so he doesn't notice-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

-my clone then gets as close at it can to the akastukis hideout as he focused chakra in his ear to hear from far he then heard them talking:"Itachi hasn't reported back" another voice is heard "I guess he's having trouble getting the nine tail fox either way soon he catch him but for now he's off going to the 3 tail beast" the clone stops listening in and starts to return back to me as I reached me I told me everything it hE heard as it dissappeared-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

-I felt th clone stop for a bit then turn the other way totally passing me up-  
"God that damn Sasuke....You know I'm just ganna find him and confront him. It's really pissing me off even his clone does not notice me"  
-I go in the direction of the real Sasuke and i find him just in time he clone had just poofed away. I poped in front of you-  
"You have really gotten cold Sasuke-Kun you know that even your clone passed me up it's really sad"

________________________________________________________________________________________

-I looked up to ino as she should up infront of me and spoke as I heard you I then grinned- "well if it isn't ino I have been sensing you but I've been ignoring you becuase you just another worthless leaf ninja that is going to fail in taking me back so don't waste my time" -I turn my back to you as I begin to walk away and then began to spring down the forest avoiding every tree ahead of me with a fast speed-

____________________________________________________________________________

-I started to run right after you and catch up-  
"Well Well Well no surprise that you new why i was here and still very smart but there is one thing you are wrong about"  
-I would run faster than you and stop right in front of you tackling you to the ground-  
"I am not worthless far from it actually. Let me give you a tip Uchiha i am stronger than any Konoichi in Konoha. Even Tsunade admitted it. but hey your also right about the other leaf ninja being worthless i would leave but i have no where to go. I wanted to go to the sound village to be with someone who is still special to me but now that place is bye bye hehe"

______________________________________________________________________________

-I hear when you speak and then see how you get infront of me as you tackle me down and speak once again,I then push you off as you hit the ground and I get up- "you leave the leaf village and join the sound why should I even belive you your just saying things so I can lower my guard or until you can find a way to capture me and take me back to the leaf village" -I once again start to leave as I drop a paper bomb on the ground next to you as the tag begins to burn-

________________________________________________________________________________________

"FUCK"  
-I use a medic jutsu to immediately heal all the wounds from the bomb and i get up do some hand sign and point then to Sasuke-  
"Mind freeze Jutsu"  
-I freeze your brain to where your brain cannot function any body parts of you and as i stay in the position i say-  
"Okay Sasuke you wanna be a bitch and not believe me well then i will let you go and get killed by your brother because i know you can't do it alone and i also wanna leave that place"  
-I start to cry but not make it noticable-  
"Because I'm the last one of my kind,I'm stronger then anyone else there,and everyone pretty much hates me because I'm still in love with a traitor,I'm no longer considered a Yamanaka,and i'm surprised they havn't kicked me out yet,and the only reason they put me on this mission was to get me to leave the village and they gave me no time limit because they know you won't come back and since i can't go back until i get you to come back that means i will never step once back into that village and i know all this because i read tsunades mind when she put me on this mission"  
-I stop crying-  
"And this is all true and if you still dont believe me then your an ass and your just going to get yourself killed"  
-I release the jutsu and just stand there-

_____________________________________________________________________________________

-I hear all the things you say and think really quick as you tell me at last to forget it and to go get myself killed becuase I wouldn't stand a match to itachi I then once again think and decide to ask you some questions to see if it is true and by your hesitating answers would tell if your lying or not-"ok then you say they don't want you back then tell me what happened to those of the yamanka clan,why aren't you considered one of them since you still care their blood and last If I asked you to offer yourself to me and by offer I mean give me your body would you accept it and do as I asked" -the last question was met as a test if you said yes then that means there's a chance your telling the truth if you said no then you had been lying to me

______________________________________________________________________________________

Thats chapter two thanks for reading please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Okay chapter 3 up i hope you like and want more and i'm happy for the reviews i got i'm soo soo glad that people like my story hehe and i will continue with this story until i can't anymore but i hope you enjoy!!!!!!

I don't own Naruto I wish i did but i don't!

Chapter 3

-I look into your eyes-  
"Well Sasuke me and my dad were the only Yamanaka's left and when he died on a assassin mission and i don't really mean anything to them anymore so basically i no longer consider myself a Yamanaka even though i carry the blood of one and to be honest i have surpass the power of any Yamanaka ever and i hope that amswers your first question the way you wanted it and yes it's all true"  
-When i heard the second question i kind of lit up inside and ran over to you and rapped my arms around your neck-"Yes Yes Yes of course i will Sasuke-Kun i'll do anything for you just to be with you and no matter what i have help you fulfeel anything because i'm no longer the Weak Ino that i used to be"

_______________________________________________________________________

-I looked at you as I heard what harden happened to you after you father had die how you were despised becuase you had become a stronger ninja than the others and they some what feared you power I then hear your second response as you rushed over to me and wrapped your arms around me telling me you give me your body aslong as I let you come with me I didn't know if you really meant it of of it was a lie just do I can lower my guard- "Ino I some how don't trust the word you just said to me I dout you wouldn't minding offering yourself to some one who asked" -I grabbe your arms and moved them from around my neck-

________________________________________________________________________

-I look down-  
"Sasuke-Kun your not just someone you have been special to me since we were little and I'm not a whore i won't give my body to anyone unless it's a half to like a mission or something to get info and all that and also would you honestly think i would go back to that village after how they treated me and if i wanted to go back and complete this mission i would have done it by now because I am good at what i do and i can help you complete any of your tasks"-I would put my hands on your cheeks and make you stare into my eyes-"Please Sasuke you have to trust me i wouldn't lie to you because I love you"

________________________________________________________________________

-I look at you- "you love me heh am I suppose to belive that it's been nearly 5 years since we last saw eachother I don't mind if you tag along but don't hold me back or bother me alright" -I kept having my guard up I didn't trust any of the leaf village since I new they were trying to take me back the leaf village I'm move your hands from around my neck as I turn my back to you- "sooner or later I'm tell you to prove your love to me to see if you truly meant it and you better not have problems with it alright" -said that to see how truly loyal you could be-

________________________________________________________________________

-A smile formed on my face and i thought as i followed a few steps behind you:"I'm not lying Sasuke and it might have been 5 years since we have seen eachother but my feelings havn't changed and i will prove my love for you and i will get you to respect me and hopefully love me back" i catch up and walk beside you-  
"Okay Sasuke-Sama and umm if i can be of any help i know where Itachi is i can feel his chakra and if you want to reach him as soon as possible i would suggest you go left but it's your choice"

________________________________________________________________________

-I look to you as you walk beside me and think:"ino you better not get in my way still having a comrade isn't bad either"- "you sence itachi do you sense his partner Kisame or is he alone right now becuase I don't want his partner or you to interfere with our fight because I will kill itachi and avenge my clan for what he did to it" -I had an angered look on my face as I spoke-

________________________________________________________________________

-I had sensed two chakra presence-  
"there are two chakra presence but one is that of a girl.....Wait the girls chakra is the three tailed demon"  
-Then the girls chakra disappeared-  
"Ohh wait her chakra just went bye bye so now he's by himself and if we move fast we can reach him in 30 minutes"

________________________________________________________________________

-I look towards you then began to run in the direction you had told me to go so I coils get to itachi- "hurry ino I'm not about to let him get away this time alright and make sure not to interfere in our fight ok" -I kept running at a fast speed to get there quicker-

________________________________________________________________________

-I also start to run and i match his speed-  
"Yes i will stay out unless called for Sasuke-Sama"  
-As we run i think:"Itachi will die for giving Sasuke so much suffering and trouble and Sasuke iwill follow you to the end of the earth"-

________________________________________________________________________

-after awhile of running which reach this grassy field which was somewhat destroyed like there had been a fight I then see itachi as I get a angered look- "Itachi this time you'll die for what you did to out clan" -Itachi turned and looked at us as he spoke:"little brother have you let your anger grow enough to kill me of are you still a weak little childed" I got pissed and wants to charge at him bit I need to control my self-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you liked it more to come and the fight scene between Sasuke and Itachi will be posted in chapter 4 which i will post after the weekend Thanks for reading Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

okay everyone sorry for confusing you with the P.O.V's i hope that this chapter is better and that you can understand it more and like i said this is the fight scene between Sasuke and Itachi so i hope i did good on it and thanks to Ino Y. Uchiha and via-loves-tyson for reveiwing and telling me what i needed to fix and how much they like the story so thank you so much you two and you guys have inspired me to write more and more so i thank you again!!!! well here is the next chapter i hope everyone enjoys

Chapter 4  


* * *

-Ino whispered to Sasuke-  
"Sasuke cool it if you get to worked up then you will easily lose to him and try not to get mad at his filthy comments it will only push your buttons more. let him make the first move and i think i know away of pushing his bottons if you let me speak to him"

-Sasuke looks to ino and thinks- "no I said you won't interfere and you won't you got that even if I'm about to be killed ok this is my fight and mine alone"- I looked at itachi with my sharigan eyes as we looked at each other seriously already our fight had started in a genjutsu that was only visible to each other-

-Ino knods her head-  
"Hai Sasuke-Sama i will leave you two be but if you need me i wont be far"  
-When Ino said that Ino put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and said "good luck" in her mind and then jumped into the trees and moved back abit but She was close enough to where she could still see the fight-

-and Sasuke and Itachi kept staring to eachothers eyes with out movements the gentjutsus Itachi was using was as fierce as my own then all of a sudden it broke as they were now both breathing hard- "hah itachi you see I can't be taken down easily as before" - Sasuke then made quick handsigns- "FireStyle:Fireball Jutsu" -Sasuke breaths in as he shoots a fireball at itachi and Itachi quickly copys me and uses the same jutsus as our jutsus clash and explode-

-Ino says under her breath-"Really Sasuke you can do so much better than that. what are you thinking use your sword and chadori put together make lightning blade"  
-Ino would stand there a little nervous and wondering what Sasuke's next move was and hopfully it will hit it better because he's already panting just from using genjutsu-

-Sasuke did quick handsgins as he left his hands up and looked at itachi- "LightingStyle:Double Lighting Beast Kirin" -Sasuke created two swirls of lighting in the palm of his hands and shot then up as the both take the form of a beast as they grow large. And roar before they both strike down at I itachi as Sasuke hears from him: "Susano'o" and Itachi created a being of charka and life force strong to deflect any attack as the ground around Itachi gets torn apart from the strong jutsu in a large area- "hah!!... damn" -all of a sudden itachi was behind Sasuke and spoke:"your still to weak"-

-Ino says to herself-"Sorry Sasuke but i have to dis obey you"  
-Ino does quick hand signs and catches Itachi in her mind freeze jutsu before Itachi could strike Sasuke-  
-Ino whipsers-"Go Sasuke this is your chance kill Itachi for good"

-Sasuke turns and draws his kusunagi blade and was about to strike it into Itachi's heart for a quick kill but Sasuke stopped and then swung his sword to the side and turned it as Sasuke sheathed it away and threw barrier tags around itachi as he was trapped and Sasuke walked away from Itachi with an angry look- "ino break the justo and let's go if your going to follow me" –Sasuke walked past Ino and into the forest-

-Ino blushes and nodded as Ino released the jutsu-  
"Sasuke-Kun are you ganna leave him trapped until he dies?"  
-Ino was curious to know why Sasuke didnt slice his blade into Itachi's heart but it's Sasuke's choice what he does with his brother so ino guessed she should have butted out but she just couldn't help but to be curious-  
"And Sasuke I'm sorry for freezing Itachi.....I just didn't want to see you get hurt and i'm ganna shut up now"

-Sasuke looks at Ino as we walk throught the forest- "no itachi will break that barrier easily but I'm still not strong to kill him he was going to injure me like I was some weakling Im still not strong enough to kill him so ill fight and train till I am you understand also I didn't ask for you to interfere so I need to find a way to punish you for what you did you got a problem with that If you do then leave"


End file.
